<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>late nights. by planetshoto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227278">late nights.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetshoto/pseuds/planetshoto'>planetshoto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Nerd Kuroo Tetsurou, Other, Pining Kuroo Tetsurou, boyfriend kuroo tetsurou, canon kuroo, haikyuu fluff, haikyuu imagine, kuroo oneshot, kuroo x reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetshoto/pseuds/planetshoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo stayed up too late studying again.<br/>luckily you're there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>late nights.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>seriously i am so whipped for this man he deserves the entire world,,, also taken from my old tumblr blog sooo if u recognise it then :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>the best you could manage was a fleeting ‘<em>sorry, working late :(</em>‘ text to your boyfriend as another customer entered the store. the guilt exploded in your stomach, gnawing it’s way through your veins before overtaking your entire body; you felt like a traitor as you finally trudged home, your steps growing heavier as you closed the distance between you and him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>when you had met kuroo tetsurou, you were in your last year at nekoma high, unsure of what you future held. you and him had always toed the line between friendship and relationship and when he finally made a move on your last day of high school, you’d been inseparable since.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>on the outside, kuroo was always suave and as smooth as ever, never letting a bad situation get the best of him and often providing you with level-headed reasoning when you felt yourself drowning. he’d constantly shown you off to the entire student body, including the volleyball club and often wrapped his arms around your waist in front of everyone whenever you happened to accompany him to an away game.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>but then studying had become a priority in both your lives and you faced the gruelling challenge of university. you had realised how nerdy kuroo really was during these times as you studied together: behind his laid-back demeanour, a shy and clingy geek emerged in the yellow light of the lamp he always switched on when he was studying late at night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>the warm pastries hanging on your arm bump against the front door as you quietly let yourself in; you slip off your shoes, dumping everything on the kitchen table before padding over to kuroo’s room, where his door is slightly ajar. leaning in the doorway, your heart melts at the sight of your boyfriend slumped over his desk and his notes, chemistry flashcards scattered everywhere. the lamplight spins his hair into the finest black silk as you approach, chuckling at the way his glasses sit lopsided on his face, half of which is pushed against various chemical formulas.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“tetsu?” you whisper, nudging his firm shoulder ever so slightly. immediately he jumps up, shaking his head to wake himself up properly. “you should take a break.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>when he sees you peering over him in concern, he relaxes and leans in to give you a kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“hey baby. i know, i’m just really nervous. the exam is tomorrow and i feel like i don’t know anything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>the reminder of your guilt pulled your bottom lip between your teeth as you sigh apologetically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“i’m sorry i couldn’t help you study love. i know how important these exams are to you but work was crazy today,” you say. kuroo knows you’re not trying to use this as an excuse and in his post-nap state, he slides his arms around your waist as he had done so many times before, pulling you closer. you play with his hair that sticks up in every direction, before remembering the pastries growing cold on the table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“i brought you some snacks. how about we go through your cards one last time and then sleep? otherwise you’ll be exhausted tomorrow,” you pout, glancing at the digital clock on his desk and wincing at the late hour.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“that sounds really good,” he says, rising up out of his chair and letting you lead him towards your kitchen that was filled with the smell of warm butter and chocolate.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>